


Longing

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, What is going on, holy shit it's not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen’s been up in the woods forever it seems. Lana flicks through her Instagram from time to time, twitter, she sees the way Jen’s eyes are alight with pleasure and she has that vital glow about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> As ever don't be a wanker and tag the actresses in stuff eh  
> I'm working off of my own opinions of things here.  
> Mistakes are my own.

Jen’s been up in the woods forever it seems. Lana flicks through her Instagram from time to time, twitter, she sees the way Jen’s eyes are alight with pleasure and she has that vital glow about her.

It’s been absent for a while, on set.

Ever since filming, early on in the fifth series of the show, when Lana had walked into her trailer to find Jen with her hands in her head.

“They fucking took it from me,” she’d said, monotone. Like someone had sucked the passion out of her. _She’s checked out,_ _It shows,_ some fans tweet. Oh yes, Lana reads tweets. She likes to know what makes her fans tick and she occasionally makes forays into the twitterverse.

She doesn’t disagree with these tweets, but she’d never tell Jen this. She’s a good actress, has buckets of talent. Privately, Lana thinks the only time Jen is fully engaged is when she’s filming with her, but maybe that’s just her being arrogant.

Probably.

But still.

She sees tweets to that effect too.

No matter. Lana is irresistibly drawn to Jen sometimes, and right now? She’s craving her.

She casts her eye at the time. It’s late. But not that late.

Lana is calling her before she realizes what she’s doing, paralysed with indecision. She’s about to frantically mash the hang up button before she hears Jen’s groan. She can practically hear the other woman run a hand through her hair (she always sleeps with it down) and then rub at her eyes.

“Lana?” She’s croaky and disorientated and it warms something deep inside Lana’s chest.

“Hey, I- “

“Is everything,” a yawn, “Is everything alright?”

Lana hesitates, contemplating lying (sorry I misdialled) or just coming out with it. There’s always been truths between her and Jen, stemming from what they once briefly were to each other, long ago, and the thick but not unpleasant tension between them now. She throws caution to the wind. Sometimes you have to.

“Yeah,” she sighs warmly. “I just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.”

Jen chuckles, a quiet burr that makes Lana’s chest ache a little. “Ok? It’s almost midnight. What are you doing?”

“I’ve missed that smile,” Lana blurts.

“Oh.”

Oh.

“It’s so good to see you smile like that again,” Lana continues. She can _feel_ her cheeks burning. Lana doesn’t blush.

Jen cleans her throat, getting rid of that raspy quality of her mumbled words. “It’s… it’s been a while hasn’t it,” she says, clearer, giving voice to what she’s been going through for a while on set.

It’s been better, this half season, but the blow of having her storyline essentially _stolen_ really took the wind out of her sails. Especially when she’d been _so_ intensely preparing, so steeped in The Dark Swan.

Lana shut her eyes for a moment, remembering Jen crying in her arms that night. They’d never talked about it since, just the odd moment of understanding eye contact and Jen’s tightening jaw.

They talk for a while longer, about everything and nothing, and Lana has a warm, comforting feeling spreading throughout her. She feels things deeply. And she feels the connection Jen and her have always had practically on _fire_ right now. They don’t talk about how Lana’s character is now having the same initial treatment as The Dark Swan. They don’t talk about the subtle fears at the back of Lana’s mind – she has only just gotten rid of one dead weight love interest. She doesn’t want another character swooping in to steal Regina’s limelight. They don’t talk about the professional tensions between themselves, both being professional, lead actresses.

They talk about Lola and Ava. The beautiful sunsets in the forest.

“I miss you,” Lana breathes at one point.

“I know,” Jen replies, soft, apologetic. “I miss you too.”

For a moment Lana misses _them_ so bad. But they made their choices, and life took them in the direction it did.

Jen clears her throat. “I gotta go, I’m up in three hours.”

Lana’s got words stuck in her throat that will make Jen run a mile (she did before) threatening to escape.

“Yeah, see you soon ok?”

“Yeah. Good night Lana,” and Jen hangs up, leaving Lana with the light of her phone in the dark room and a longing ache in her chest.

 

 


End file.
